The mission of the Administrative Core is to effectively manage the Center to support compelling scientific research and effective outreach programs in environmental health science. This mission will be accomplished by pursuing the following objectives: Actively identify and support new areas of collaboration and promising new directions for scientific research and public outreach activities of the Center Evaluate the Center's activities, membership and future plans through rigorous internal and external review Support and develop Facility Cores to meet evolving research needs of Center Investigators Enhance the career development of Center Investigators Coordinate the Center's activities with NIEHS, other Centers, University Institutes and departments to maximize efficiency and catalyze new research and educational outreach venues